


Such a nice summer evening

by LaBarbarossa



Series: All the world is in town [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adult Fears, Alcohol, Child games, Child language, Domestic Fluff, Driving, F/M, French Language, Gen, Henpecked husband Arthur, Kids, Vacations, countryside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBarbarossa/pseuds/LaBarbarossa
Summary: In which our little family will spend a nice vacation in a French mansion with the kids's favourite Uncle and the twins will see their father cry for the first time.





	1. Sur la route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losthitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthitsu/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, translations at the end. Enjoy your reading!

            “That damn Sun is killing my eyes!”

            “Aren’t you happy to see it for once? I wanted to show you that it isn’t just a trashy newspaper”

            “I forbid you to call that… _thing_ a “newspaper”.” Snapped Arthur.

            Marianne smiled, Arthur was watching is language with the six years-old twins on the backseat, firmly seated in their booster seats. Amelia was loudly playing with action figures while Matthew was quietly listening to a CD of Plume Latraverse’s songs. He liked the guitar and the way he sung, Arthur was glad he was still too young to really understand the lyrics…

            Arthur started to rummage in the glove box for his sunglasses. The kids behind were heavily protected by the sunshades at the windows, but the little shade visor in the front wasn’t enough to shelter Arthur eyes from the glowing orb. He looked unsuccessfully for a solid minute before noticing that Marianne had stolen his aviator sunglasses from him, _again_. Since she was driving, snatching them from her nose would be extremely unwise. Arthur had no choice but settling for the crappy pink shades lying at the bottom of the box. He put them on and started to glare at Marianne with a deep frown. She gave him a quick look and chuckled.

            “You look lovely with these, _mon lapin_. They suit your eyebrows perfectly.”

            “Ah ah” snickered Arthur “I don’t remember allowing you to take mine.”

            “I forgot my sunglasses in the suitcase.” She answered “And I needed something to drive, and certainly not the one you’re wearing.”

            “Then how about you let _me_ drive?”

            “ _Hein ?_ Out of question, Arthur. You’ll take the left lane and give us an accident like last time”

            “This “ _last time_ ” was six years ago! You’ll never allow me to live it down, don’t you?”

            “Not since you ruined _my_ car, Arthur.”

            “I didn’t! It was merely scratched!”

            “And _that_ ruined it, _chéri_. Now behave.”

            “Hey! What’s with this patronising tone?”

            “DADDY! It’s twue you did an acfident?!”

            “ _Accident_. It was a small one, Amy. The two cars rubbed each other and there was only paint damage.”

            “Oh that’s cool! Can _Mam-man_ do an acfident too?”

            “No I won’t, _choupinette_.” Answered Marianne “I drive very well, you see, unlike your Dad.”

            Now Arthur was just scandalised by what she just said. Marianne was a _hellish_ driver, though not as bad as her Italian cousins. She was always going too fast, making dangerous moves and being a goddamn nuisance toward the other drivers in general. Even if she got more cautious after the twin’s birth, the fact that she managed to avoid any accident and driving fines seemed incredibly unfair to Arthur who was once stopped by the police because he was driving _three kilometre per hour_ too fast on a straight and empty road.

            “I can’t believe what you just said!” hissed Arthur “Unlike you, I’m being polite to the other drivers and I _never_ ever drove while drunk!”

            “That’s because, when _you’re_ drunk, you’re not even able to open the car’s door.” She said while facing him “There is a difference between being tipsy after two glasses of wine and passing out with a whole gin bottle in the veins.”

            “LOOK AT THE ROAD!”

            “Oh. Ush! There’s nothing ahead. You’re just derailing the conversation.”

            “Those goddamn countryside roads are plagued with turns and potholes.” Arthur crossed his arms and moved his back on his seat “You’re never paying enough attention.”

            “Pfff…”

            “Yes! If you’re driving, do it properly”

            “ _Oh là là_ , Arthur! Are going to be this insufferable the whole summer?” complained Marianne. “We left yesterday and you didn’t took any rest.”

            “Daddy’s gwumpy-gwump!”

            “Yes, Amy, He is. See? Even our daughter says it.”

            “So being rational and clear-minded means I’m a grump now? I’m glad to see you two share the same values. At least I can count on Matthew, right sonny?” Said Arthur, moving to face the backseats.

            “Eh?” The boy still had his earplugs on and he just realised his father was talking to him.

            “Nevermind.” Arthur sat back on his seat with an even grumpier expression as Marianne was laughing and Amelia explaining to Matthew that “Dad is just being gwumpy.”

            “But why?”

            “That’s because he had an acfident!”

            “Eh? Now? But _Maman_ ’s driving!”

            “Naaah. Twas before, it was huuuuh… _Mam-mam_! When that was that Daddy got the acfident?”

            “ _Accident_. It was six years ago, _choupinette_. You two were just born.” Answered Marianne.

            “We were in the car when there was the accident?” Asked Matthew.

            “No, thank God, you weren’t. There was only Grumpy Daddy here” Arthur rolled his eyes at the sound of the new ridiculous nickname his wife just came up with. To make the matter worse, the kids just started to call him that.

            “ _Grumpy_ ~ _Grumpy_ ~ _Grumpy-grumpy Daddy_ ~!” They started to chant this while giggling and Marianne _had_ to sing along with them, of course. She even tried to pinch his reddening cheeks, Arthur flicked her hand away with a groan. He really was frustrated by their ability to team up against him every time, what would it be when the twins will hit puberty? His day was already this sour _and he still hasn’t met his twat of a brother-in-law_.

            Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered: “ _That’s it_. You three are impossible.”

            “Oh. Arthur.” Said Marianne in an amused tone “We’re just teasing you.”

            “And what’s the point in this?”

            “The point? It’s just… you overreact every time!” She said to him with a wide smile “It’s just so funny. You’re a real drama-queen, _mon lapinou_.” She tried to pinch him again but he didn’t let her.

            “ _Drama-queen… unbelievable…_ ” He muttered.

            “Oh, believe it, lapin” Said Marianne.

            “Now, let’s talk about a real _drama-queen_. How long is that brother of yours going to stay with us again?”

            Marianne frowned when she heard the tone Arthur used to talk about her own twin brother, it was the same as usual and she answered the usual way:

            “My-dear-Arthur, I’ll have you know that _mon frérot chéri_ will be staying with us a _whole week_.” She putted some extra emphasis when she saw the face Arthur made, “And he came a week before so we could all enjoy a clean mansion, with the bedrooms and groceries _done_.”

            “My, how _awfully_ nice of him” Groaned Arthur.

            “Oh now you’re infuriating! You know he decided to do that because I told him how tiresome the last month at work was for _you_?”

            “What?”

            “Yes. He thought it would be nice for you to enjoy your rest as soon as we’re arrived.” Marianne was now speaking with a soft and unusually serious tone.

            Arthur stayed silent. Making up stories wasn’t like Marianne, even though she was adept at using half-truth and white lies. This kind of move from Francis wasn’t so surprising either. For all his infuriating quirks, the man _could_ also be genuinely nice. Even though this kindness wasn’t entirely honest; it was also a good way to magnify his charm and even make other feels kind of lesser in his presence. It worked perfectly on his siblings, even if Francis really cared for them, especially Blair and Patrick. Both Francis and Marianne had this way to hide their shrewdness and calculating minds behind their friendly and flamboyant demeanours, but Arthur kept the thought for himself, he wasn’t even sure if they were aware of that.

            “Well. That’s _nice_ to him.” Said Arthur with an even voice.

            “I’m glad to hear you say it, _lapin_ ” Said Marianne with a soft smile.

 

            The inside of the car became quiet again as Arthur was lost in this thoughts. The twins were now playing a game Arthur once showed them that he used to play with his siblings: one has to pile their hands on the other players’ so they alternate. After that, the player with the hand at the bottom have to put off their hand before placing it on top of the pile and _et caetera_. Of course, the other players have to make enough pressure to make the task difficult. Arthur and his siblings being what they are, they could play to it for hours until there wasn’t any drop of blood left in their hands. Blair always did make sure to add some claws to her brother’s ordeal. Arthur too, after a while.

            But the twins, for all their squabbles, were nothing but sweetness to each other. Beside, doing it with six years olds’ strength on a backseat armrest ruled any possibility of hurt out, and Marianne did cut Amelia’s nails the evening before.

 

            Arthur looked at them lovingly for some minutes, regretting a bit that he couldn’t join them like he usually does. He didn’t saw coming the source of Marianne’s sudden rudeness:

            “ _Oh merde ! Fait chier. Putain d’bouseux !_ ”

            Arthur looked at her with a concerned look and a mild frown. She was always saying to him to mind his manners when with the children but she didn’t always did so herself. True, the kids were mostly fluent in English but they were able to understand most of the French that was coming out of her mouth too.

            Arthur was about to say something when he saw the huge and dirty tractor blocking the road ahead. He quickly realised that they were doomed to stay behind it as the diesel-spouting engine was going to crawl along several kilometres before taking a different turn. Maybe. The road here was too bended to expect to overtake it. Oh, the charm of France’s countryside roads.

            “Now, I don’t mind letting you drive, honey.” Snarked Arthur.

            “ _Merci, mon chéri…_ ” Croaked Marianne, the irony clear in her voice.

            “ _MAM_! DAD! YA SEE? A TWACTOR! A TWACTOR!!”

            “Yes Amy, we saw. That’s a tractor alright. Now get back in your booster seat, okay?” Arthur said as the fine scent of diesel and cattle’s litter was filling the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this ride ends? You'll know it... in the next chapter!  
> Hitsu wanted sweet kids stuff and I'm more than happy to provide! I hope she got her shoots of insulin ready because there is more to follow!  
> I don't know how it is elsewhere, but tractors blocking the road are a real plague in French countrysides, usually with a dozen of cars stuck behind. I guess that's the price to pay for having a good agriculture.
> 
> Amy saying "Mam-mam" (Kinda like, Mawn-mawn, with silent "n") is her not being able to say "Maman" because of her speech impairment. Matt doesn't have this problem.  
> "Ma choupinette" is a affectionate French term for little girls, Matthew is "Mon choupinou" ^-^  
> "Mon frérot chéri" means "my dear bro".  
> “Oh merde ! Fait chier. Putain d’bouseux !” means "Oh Shit! Piss off. Fucking redneck!". Here for those who still think that French is all romance and sweets. Marianne the city-mouse always have a hard time adjusting to the joy of the countryside ;)
> 
> Everyone's welcome to comment! Enjoy!


	2. Tonton Fwancis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the French dialogue in the end notes

            They finally arrived at 7 pm, having suffered behind the muck-covered tractor for half-an-hour. Francis was waiting for them, sitting on a stool by the front door, reading a book. He got up as soon as he heard the scraping of the tires on the gravel path that lead to the mansion. Arthur couldn’t help but noticing his smug smile and the way he cleverly left his beige flax shirt half unbuttoned to reveal enough of chest hair and give a “I’m-in-vacation-and-I-don’t-care” vibe. _What a tosser_.

            “ _Bonjour tout le monde !_ ” He said in a joyful tone, as Arthur was leaving the car to get the children out, “I was getting worried. Did you trail along the road?”

            “Hello, frog. We didn’t trail. There was some unexpected encounters.”  Arthur dryly replied as he was releasing an increasingly antsy Amelia from her booster seat. Once freed, she ran straight to her uncle who opened his arms wide to welcome her.

            “TONTON! TONTON FWANCIS! THERE WAS A TWACTOR! A BIG, BIG, BIG TWACTOR!!” She yelled enthousiastly as Francis caught her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

            “A twa…? A tractor? Ah yes, there’s a lot of them around in summer.” Said Francis, he was walking to the car, gently rocking his niece in his arms.

            “It was all slow!”

            “That’s because it’s big and heavy, like an elephant. It can’t move too fast.”

            “There was cow poop all over it!” It was Matthew this time. His father just let him out and he was trotting to his uncle to get his share of hug. Francis got on his knees to embrace him as well.

            “Ah well, they don’t always have time to clean their tractors after each day in the fields.”

            “Indeed.” Snarked Arthur, “Cleanliness have never been a forte of you Frenchies”

            “Arthur, don’t start.” Marianne just said with a meek voice, she was still in the car.

            “ _Lapin !_ ” Arthur cringed when _Francis_ called him that “I hope you’ll quickly get use to our wonderful scents. It will be better than grease and soaked dogs, I promise!”

            Arthur was about to reply something in the same vein but Amelia tugged at Francis’ pants and started to make a very loud impression of the tractor’s engine. Both men and Matthew awkwardly stared at her.

            “TWAS ALL VWAAOOUUUUM AND WAAAAAAAAAAM’!!”

            “Amy, stop that.” Marianne just got out of the car and was circling it at a slow pace. Matthew then put his hand on his sister’s mouth to silent her. She squirmed in reaction and threw a few punches at him when he put his second hand too. Arthur and Francis swiftly separated them.

            “Amy enough!” Arthur scolded his daughter fidgeting in his arms, “Your mother don’t want to hear that, it already got her a headache!”

            “You’ve got a headache, Marianne?!” Francis’ tone was one of concern he released his grip on Matthew and went to his sister. She lazily bumped herself against her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. Francis kissed her on the cheek and pat her head.

            «  _C’est ce tracteur qui t’as collé cette migraine, ma poulette ?_  »

            « _Ouais… Ce tas de merde puait la bouse et l’essence. Avec son boucan, j’ai la tête en compote…_  » She answered in French.

            «  _T’es pas brassée au moins ?_  »

            «  _Si._  »

            «  _Oh, ma poulette. Je vais te filer des médocs, puis tu vas aller te reposer. Je t’ai préparé la chambre du haut, avec le grand lit. Je m’occupe de Machin et des gosses_. »

            “I heard that!” Arthur didn’t really liked when Francis was calling him “ _machin_ ” when talking with Marianne. Francis ignored him.

            «  _Je te fais de la tisane ?_  »

            Marianne nodded, her eyes closed and her arms resting around his wrist. Arthur was getting a bit frustrated at this display of fraternal love that very clearly excluded him. The twins were all ears, trying to get every word of the conversation with their skills in French still in early phases. Arthur stepped in by gently pushing his children toward their uncle:

            “Well now that’s a good idea, Francis. I’ll walk _my wife_ to _our_ room, while you’ll take care of the kids and brew her some herbal tea. Don’t forget the _real_ medicine too”

            Francis glared at him, well aware of all his undertones. The children happily got to their uncle while Marianne weakly turned to her husband.

            “Arthur. What did I said earlier?”

            “Ush Honey, you’re going to get your rest.” He took her in his arms and slowly walked her toward the mansion. “Let the bags in the car,” He said to Francis “We’ll get them latter.”

            “Hum… Alright then. You remember where the room is at least?” Francis mockingly asked, but Arthur’s sole answer was a dismissive wave of his arm.

 

            Francis pinched his lips for two seconds, but swiftly turned his attention to the twins.

            “Right! Now I’m going to spend some quality time with my favourite nephew and niece!” The favourite – and only – nephew and niece of Francis beamed. “I’m going to show you the _salon_ and then we’re going to the _cuisine_ to make the best medicine tea to _Maman_ so she can recover from her nasty headache. How’s that sounds?”

            “YAY!” The twins both shouted.

            “Can I get my teddy first?” Matthew asked.

            “And my Bat-a-mobile?!” Asked Amelia referring to her Batmobile model.

            “ _Oui oui_. Go get them in the car, then let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last time that this story is set in the early-to-mid 2000'ties.
> 
> "Salut tout le monde !": Hello, everyone!  
> Now Francis and Marianne dialogue :  
> "Did this tractor got you this Migraine, my chickadee?" ("Ma poulette" literally means "my chick", it's a affectionate way to call someone, usually a young woman. Marianne calls Francis "Mon coco")  
> "Yeah... This pile of crap was reeking of dung and gas. With its ruckus I got my head like jam..."  
> "You're not feeling nauseated as well, are you?"  
> "Yes."  
> "Aw my chickadee. I'm going to give you some medicine, then you'll go get some rest. I got you the upper room prepared, with the big bed. I'll take care of "What's-his-name" and the kids" ("Machin" literally means "thing", it's akin to "What's-his-name" when given as a nickname)  
> "Do I make you some herbal tea?"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. More chapters to follow.


	3. Migraine, douche et savon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end, of course! Enjoy!

            “Darling, I’m sure you _can_ open your eyes.”

            “Nu-uh.”

            “I’m walking backward to guide you; you just want me to fall in the stairs, don’t you?”

            Marianne chuckled and opened her eyes a bit. The stairs leading to the second floor were treacherously narrow and steep, and Arthur fell more than once because of them.

            “Don’t turn the lights on then, please.” She hushed in a tired voice. She just swallowed a pill for headache her brother gave her, but it has yet to have any effect.

            “Don’t worry, honey.” Ushered Arthur as a proceeded with caution toward the stairway.

 

            The stair’s steps cracked under their feet, Arthur was walking sideway so he could keep Marianne’s hand in his and gently led her to the top. The second floor was a small corridor just under the roof. It leaded to the master bedroom where Marianne and Arthur were heading along with a bathroom, a little _cabinet_ and another stair to the attic. Arthur had memories of this floor being horribly hot in the summer but his wife’s family have been improving the roof’s isolation since then. He opened the bedroom’s door. The louvre shutters were closed. With the sun lowering outside, faint rays of light were piercing the twilight of the room and casting a warm light on the wooden floor and the flowery wallpaper. Arthur considered that it would allow Marianne to see without worsening her migraine. The bedroom was less dusty than how he remembered it from years ago. The old wooden furniture was still crumbling under mountains of flowery trinkets and old photos in their frames. All belonged to Marianne and Francis’ grandmother, her and her husband’s portraits were still hanging above the old stunted dresser.

 

            Marianne sighed and leaned on Arthur, her eyes still half closed and a soft smile on her lips.

            “Do you want to take a shower first, love? It’ll make you some good I’m sure.” Arthur hushed.

            « _Naaan_. _Je vais me coucher maintenant_. » She muttered “Bed. Now.”

            “Come on. At least get some fresh water to rinse off the sweat. You know it does wonder against a headache.”

            “You wash me then” She said and looked at him with a mischievous face. Arthur knew it would result in him being completely soaked, but he resigned himself to his fate if it could make her feel better.

            “Fine. I’ll wash you. Drop your purse and sunglasses.” Arthur realized at this moment that the hideous pink shades were still on his nose, no wonder he couldn’t see anything in the stairs. “Do I have to undress you as well or are you _this_ crippled?”

            Marianne giggled and Arthur rolled his eyes while taking her to the bathroom. It was as typical as it could get for an old French countryside mansion: cerulean tiles on the floor and the walls up to the waist then a navy blue roughcast crackled in some places, enameled sink and bathtub along with a bidet and a toilet in the corner, all under a little rooflight. The shelves by the sink were filled with fresh towels, various colored soaps, shampoos and beauty products. Arthur noted that Francis did cleaned it all too, and was happy to spot a bathrobe that Marianne could wear after that and a bottle of regular shower gel on the tub’s edge. Lavender soap sure was nice but not with a migraine.

 

            Arthur was sort of relieved to see that Marianne was still able to retain a playful mood, even though her migraine weakened her to the point that all her attempts to remove Arthur’s clothes as well were utterly futile. When she was finally naked, she clang her husband and demanded that he carried her to the tub. Arthur complied, and when she was finally lying in it he could at least turn the water on.

            “Tell me how you want it. Isn’t that to cold?”

            “No. It’s pleasant.” Marianne chilled a bit, but her expression let her see her relief thanks to the water “Pour it on my head.”

            “Your desires are my orders.” Arthur moved the nozzle above her head and she sighed with delight when the water flowed on her head. Arthur started to use his other hand to make sure her hair got properly wet and stayed out of her face. He then proceeded to shower her whole body. He couldn’t help but devouring her with his eyes. Marianne lankily lying in the tub was like the kind of artsy and erotic photography she loved to print in the magazines she was working for. She remained amazingly sexy despite her weakness and pain. Arthur was always in awe at how lucky he was to have her.

            “You enjoying the show, _chéri_?”

            “Erm, well…” Arthur, as usual, was taken aback by his wife’s bluntness. She chuckled:

            “Don’t get too riled up. I don’t think we’ll be able to fuck tonight” She said with a smile.

            “I’m aware, honey. Damn peasants and their tractors.”

            “Eh eh. And the big old bed is horribly squeaky too…”

            “Really? Oh, I bet Francis made us take it on purpose!”

            “You’re getting ideas. All the other beds are too small anyway.”

            “Well, if you say so. Now sit up, I’ll dap you.”

            “I said don’t get too riled up. Now you’ll grope me all over with your biiig soapy hands…” Marianne said with a chuckle and Arthur sighed as he was pouring shower gel on his hand.

            “Even with a migraine worth opening your head with an axe you won’t let go of your perverted innuendoes _ever_ , don’t you?”

            Marianne’s sole answer was to stick her tongue out at him. Arthur helped her to raise to a sitting position and started to soap her, starting with the face so she get her tongue back in her mouth. She rested her head on his shoulder and Arthur’s expectation to be soaked started to become reality as her wet hair were dripping on his shirt. He didn’t mind though, as she said he couldn’t resist to do a bit of groping… Marianne chuckled each time and looked at him lovingly:

            “I knew you couldn’t resist, _mon petit lapin coquin_ …”

            “Don’t exaggerate” he answered mockingly, “Some parts do need a thorough washing after all, like this one.” As he said that he patted and groped the softness of her waist. Marianne squeaked in response and weakly attempted to slap him, which as the effect of wetting his shirt even more.

            “You little… try to be pregnant with twins, you’ll see how your body will like it.” She said with a slight irritation in her voice, “Be kind with me. I’m in pain.”

            “Yeah yeah, I’m sorry, love.” He soothed before chuckling and adding: “Speaking of them, it’s like when I’m showering them, minus the adult thing of course.”

            “Pffft…”

            “You managed to get more water on me than Amy ever did though.”

            “I have a lot to teach her then” Her mischievous smile was back. Arthur smiled in response and opened the water again, more tepid this time after the time exposed to the air.

            Arthur started to rinse the gel off Marianne. She was still sitting and clinging to him. His shirt was completely drenched now, but he couldn’t care less. Marianne was looking at him with soft, loving eyes.

            “Thank you for taking care of me, _mon amour_.”

            “Come on, I’m sure your idiot of a brother would have performed as well as I did. Even my sister… Well, no. She would have tried though…” Arthur regretted saying it and tried to shake the image of Marianne showered by Blair out of his mind. His sister’s and Marianne’s past relationship will always remain a sore point for him. He didn’t notice Marianne’s hand until it landed on his nose to get his attention.

            “Come closer.”

            Marianne didn’t need to tell Arthur twice, and he leaned in to kiss her.

 

            It took Arthur ten more minutes after he was finished with the washing to dry her – especially her hair – and get her in the bathrobe. Then she started her childish game anew and clung to her husband, claiming that she felt too weak to walk to the bedroom herself.

            “Oh come on! The medicine and the shower did make you better, you’re just messing with me now!”

            “I’m nooot.” What a drama queen thought Arthur… « _Porte-moi, mon lapinou d’amour_ …»

            “Oh fine. My poor little princess is too sicky to get on her footsies, I see.” He slipped his right arm under her legs and lifted her to carry her bridal style. She clucked contentedly and clung closer, laying kisses on his neck.

            “Oooh you’re so strooong, _mon lapin_. Strong and manly an… _Aïe_ , careful!”

            “Sorry love.” Arthur apologized. Her praising got him a little excited and he got rowdy when carrying her. Her migraine made her feel this sudden move in a painful way.

 

            She clung silently to him until the bedroom. Arthur managed to open the sheets with one hand while still carrying her. He then lay her gently on the old bed and pulled the sheets on her up to her waist. No need to pull it further in summer. He then went to open the windows. Despite the closed louvres a fresh breeze carrying the soft smell of the woods nearby entered the room. He looked at Marianne. She was watching him with contented and loving eyes. She slowly patted to mattress beside her and asked: “Why don’t you sit a bit by me until Francis and the kids get up?” Arthur had nearly forgotten them and wished for a second that they two could be alone on this house, without annoying in-law, clingy children and pesky headaches. He cleared this though off his head and went to the bed.

 

            The moment he parked his butt on the mattress, he was welcomed by a concert of creaking slats and whimpering springs.

            That god-damned bed really was _that_ squeaky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the bathtube scene wasn't planned. I got a bit... carried over ^-^
> 
> Now, as usual, the translations:  
> \- « Naaan. Je vais me coucher maintenant. » means "Naaah. I'm going to bed now."  
> \- « mon petit lapin coquin » means "my naughty little bunny"  
> \- « Porte-moi, mon lapinou d’amour…» means "Carry me, my bunny love..."
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment! I'd like to know if you liked this part :)


	4. Bisous magiques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get some medicine, Marianne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and translations at the end, as usual :)

        After a lot of squeaking and wailing, Arthur managed to sit on the bed by Marianne, his back against the headboard, his hands joined together and his legs crossed. Marianne then neglected her pillows to rest her head on Arthur’s left arm, the rest of her body in a foetal position alongside him. They laid so for some minutes, Arthur was scared of making any unnecessary noises and focused on Marianne’s breathing.

        “Are you well now?” He finally inquired.

        “Let’s say I’m better. But “well” will come I’m sure” she replied, eyes still closed.

        “Alright.” Arthur paused for a bit, “They sure are taking their sweet time down here.”

        “Our little babies can be a real handful, you know that.” She chuckled.

        “Amy is. She takes after me and my family I guess. Sometimes I wonder how my Mom managed all five of us.”

        “Right, a bunch of little devils you were. But Francis and I weren’t exactly little angels either.”

        “I’m well aware of that, Marianne.”

        She chuckled, Arthur’s salty tone was very audible. He had to put up with no small amount of their mischiefs as a boy, as if Patrick and Blair weren’t annoying enough. The French twins often were the kind of children who liked to toy with other’s gullibility. Their ability to manipulate young earnest lads – such as Arthur – to do stupid things while appearing as a couple of Cherubim in the eyes of the adults were impressive, and still are.

        “I wonder if Matt will turn to be the same kind of children you and your brother were.” Said Arthur with a hint of worry in his voice.

        “If he does, he and his sister will be quite the pair. He’ll convince her to do all the stupid things imaginable, and – of course – you’ll be yelling at her.”

        Arthur squinted at her spouse “Oh I’m always the one yelling alright” She chuckled, “I’m also the one who doesn’t want our kids to turn into pampered and spoiled little brats, like some I know that barely turned into adults.” He added with a dry grin, getting himself a light punch on the chest by Marianne.

        “Maybe I was a little pampered, but _not_ spoiled.”

        “Quite the demonstration you pulled just five minutes ago.”

        “I’m sick. And you’re the one doing the spoiling anyway. As always, _mon lapin_.” She added with a mischievous smile. “You’re always doing everything I want, you’re such a good husband.”

        “That’s because you’re a damn witch, putting spells on people.”

        “Pffft. That only works on superstitious little rabbits such as you, and your sister and…”

        “Yeah right. I’m well aware of the influence you have on my siblings. Can we not talk about them?”

        “Blair was always so good at massaging my shoulders and…”

        “Marianne!”

        “Right, right, sorry _mon lapinou_ …” Marianne chuckled anew. She closed her eyes and let her head to rest on Arthur’s lap again. He started to pat her head softly and comb her soft hair with his hand while humming a little lullaby.

 

        The sounds of wood creaking and patty little feet started to echo in the corridor. Arthur listened carefully, did Francis let one of the twins climb the stairs alone? Goddamn him.

        The footsteps stopped in front of the door and the doorknob started to move. It halted midway and Arthur could hear two little knocks on the door.

        “How sweet.” He thought, his little devils could be considerate for once. “Come in!”

        To his surprise, it was the usually rambunctious Amelia that carefully entered the bedroom. Arthur waved at her to come and helped her to climb on the bed. She approached her mother with concern on her big blue eyes and turned to her father.

        “ _Mam-mam_ ’s sleeping. She’s still got the headache?”

        “I’m not sleeping, _ma choupinette_.” Marianne answered before Arthur could say anything, “And, yes, I still got the nasty headache.”

        “Uncle Fwancis gave me the medicine!” She boasted, and exposed a box of paracetamol pills.

        “Oh, thank you so much for bringing it to me, _choupinette_. But I’ll need water to take it, you know.”

        “Oh.” Amelia smile vanished and she looked down with a disappointed look and a put on her face. Her parents shared a touched glance. “But I know how ta do it! Don’t move, _Mam-mam_!” Amelia leaned in to her mother and kissed her forehead, then she whispered with a stern look “Shoo pain! Go away!” while patting softly her head.

        “Aww~ _Merci ma choupinette_ , I feel better already.”

        “You do?” Asked Amy with hoping eyes.

        Marianne nodded and her daughter beamed. She then proceeded to leave numerous wet smooches on her giggling mother’s head. Arthur couldn’t help but smile at this display of affection between the two girls of his life, he also felt a little left out.

        “Hey Amy. Can’t Daddy have some kisses too?” He said while pointing at his cheeks, his daughter gave him a concerned look.

        “But… But ya not sick too?”

        “Nah, _chérie_. He’s just jealous you’re not giving him your magic kisses. C’mon here, I’ll tell you something.”

        Amy leaned in toward her mother so she could whisper something in her ear. She giggled and Arthur instantly knew they had something rotten in stock for him. Amelia clumsily stood up on the mattress and beamed at her father.

        “Alwight Daddy! Amy’s gonna give you the biggest magic kiss in the wo~ld!!” She announced with a dramatic pause, while Arthur was looking at her with an expression mixing amusement and concern. She then wrapped her arms around her father neck and started to drown his cheek in the more noisy and slobbery kiss he’s ever been graced to. He valiantly endured the ordeal with a cringed expression while Marianne was softly laughing.

        “Ah ah! That’s it Amelia! I think your father had enough.”

        The little girl detached her mouth from her father’s cheek, leaving a thick layer of drool. She giggled when she saw her father mildly exasperated expression.

        “Alright” He said, “Fair enough, but don’t push it young lady, or I might have to take some… radical measures.” He poked her belly has he said that. Amelia retreated with a giggle and Marianne had to prevent her daughter to fall with her arm, she protected her very ticklish belly with her little arms and spouted a playful “No!”

        “Hush! Not too loud, Amy. Mommy’s still got headache." Marianne whined.

        Amelia looked at her mother’s tired expression and muttered “Sowwy _Mam-mam._ ”

        “It’s alright _choupinette_. Come down here with _Maman_ , alright?” Marianne tapped the mattress beside her and her daughter carefully lied down on the spot.

 

        It was at this moment that Matthew made his entrance in the bedroom. He was carrying a small bottle of water and gave a stern look at his sister.

        “Amy, you’re dump! _Tonton_ Francis said you need water for the medicine!”

        Amelia immediately jumped off the bed and ran to her brother. “You’we the dump one! Give me the bottle!”

        “Naaah! I brought it! I’ll give it!” Matthew said as he was retreating into the corridor while trying to protect his bottle from his sister’s grasp.

        “Oi! You two better not start an argument or I’ll get angry” Arthur immediately raised his voice without noticing Marianne cringing at the sound.

        “There. There you two, no fighting while _Maman_ is sick, okay?” Francis’ mellow voice echoed from the corridor. He appeared through the doorframe, carrying a trail with a steaming bowl on it. “Since Amy brought the medicine she’ll be the one giving it, and _Matthieu_ will be giving the water to swallow it. How’s that sounds?”

        “It sounds perfectly reasonable.” Arthur observed, “Understood you two? Each of you will give something to your mother, in turn.”

        The twins nodded in unison, glared briefly at each other and presented themselves in front of Marianne, each holding what they brought and waiting for their mother to sit up. She did it slowly, with Arthur’s help and gave her children a soft smile, while Francis put his trail on.

        “So, will you two be my little nurses? What did you bring to make me feel better?”

        “I brought water, Maman.” Matthew answered.

        “And I have medicine! It’s a do…” She squinted her eyes at the little box, trying to make sense of the letters printed on it. While the adults waited patiently for her to decipher the name, her brother – more skilled at reading – tried to take a peek but Amelia shoved his head away.

        “You don’t look! It’s me who say it, okay!?” She squeaked angrily at him, “It’s a do... Dolip… Dolipwan-eh!”

        “ _Doliprane_ , Amelia.” Corrected her uncle.

        “ _Doleepwan_!” She shouted and Francis chuckled.

        “Good enough. Now give a pill to _Maman_ , alright?”

        The little girl complied and took a pill from one of the tablet in the box. She displayed a serious and determined look when turning to her mother.

        “ _Mam-man_ , say ‘Aah’!”

        “Aah!” Arthur could tell that she was struggling not to laugh when her daughter put the pill in her mouth.

        “Now _Maman_ , you drink!” Matthew had the same look as his sister and he presented his now opened bottle to his mother’s mouth with a swift – if not doctoral – move. Marianne drank from it, even if she had to take a hold on the container or her son would have spilled the water all over her.

        Once it was done, Marianne made her best to smile at her expectant-looking children.

        “Thank you so much, _mes petits trésors_. I feel better already, all thank to you both. But now…” She cringed a little, all that noise didn’t go too far from ruining the shower’s benefits, “… I really need to rest, okay? So you’ll go downside with Daddy and _Tonton_ and be nice while I nap, alright _mes chéris_?”

        “Oui, Maman.” Said Matthew.

        “We’ll be quiet, we promise!” Added Amelia.

        “Come here you two.” Marianne opened her arms wide and embraced her children as they went for the hug. Arthur took the initiative to stand up from the bed and opened the blanket for when his spouse would lie back to get her rest. “You are the best. Now shoo! All of you!”

        The twins went outside waving and blowing kisses to their mother.

        “Hé ! Wait for me for the stairs!” Francis said.

        “It’s okay if we go down on our butts?” Amy said from the corridor.

        “Pffft. Yeah okay, I guess it is, but be careful.” Francis laughed. The adults could hear the kids giggling and the sound of their bottoms echoing on the steps. Francis took back the trail to put it on the bedtable.

        «  _Bois la tisane tant que c’est chaud._ _Okay, ma poulette ? »_  He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

        «  _Oui, mon coco. Merci pour tout. »_  She kissed him back and waved faintly at him when he went out as well.

 

        Marianne sighed with relief with the return of the quietness in the bedroom. Arthur slowly guided her to lie back in the bed and pulled the blanket up to her waist.

        “If only they could always be like that.” Arthur sighed.

        “If only you could be as well behaved.” Marianne’s playful snap made him scoff and roll his eyes.

        “You’re impossible. Stay put, I’m going to fetch you a wet washing mitt.”

 

        When he went back from the bathroom. Marianne was laying still, her eyes closed and breathing peacefully. The view was disrupted by the light frown on her face caused by that migraine. Arthur noticed that some of the herbal tea has already been swallowed. He approached carefully and placed the damp cloth on his spouse’s forehead. Marianne groaned a little from the cold watery touch, but Arthur leaned in to whisper:

        “Hush. Sorry love. I hope it’ll make you feel better. Do you want anything else?”

        “No.” She only left out a whisper, “I don’t think I’ll be able to drink anything else. Thank you for the mitt.”

        “I can leave you my cell phone.” He said as he pulled his Nokia phone from his pocket, “You could call us with it should you…”

        “You can’t catch any network here, _gros bêta_.” She playfully said while opening one eye, “I’ll be fine. You took enough care of me for today, go help my bro watch over our kids, would you?”

        “Fine fine!”

        “Arthur?”

        “Yes?”

        Marianne caught his collar and pulled lightly. Arthur didn’t oppose any resistance and went to kiss her.

        «  _Merci pour tout, mon lapinou_. »

        «  _De rwien, so’cièrwe de mow cœurrr_. »

        Marianne chuckled both at Arthur’s dreadful accent and his touching willingness to answer in French. He kissed her again and went to leave the room. As he was carefully closing the door, he smiled and waved back at her.

 

        Once in the corridor, he checked his phone. No network indeed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Doliprane » : A paracetamol-based pain medicine.  
> « Mes petits trésors » : "my little treasures"  
> « Bois la tisane tant que c’est chaud. Okay, ma poulette ? » : "Drink the herbal tea when it's hot. Okay, my chickadee?"  
> « Oui, mon coco. Merci pour tout. » : "Yes, my coco. Thanks for everything."  
> « Gros bêta » : "Big dummy" or "big dork".  
> « Merci pour tout, mon lapinou. » : "Thanks for everything, my bunny."  
> « De rwien, so’cièrwe de mow cœurrr. » : "But nothing, witch of my heart." (Correct script is « De rien, sorcière de mon cœur », but I wanted to render Arthur's accent ^-^)
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	5. Offre de paix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A table !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((As per usual, translation at the end))

        When Arthur went downstairs, Francis was sorting dishes on the dining room counter. Meanwhile, the twins were watching a show he and his mother used to watch as kids: _Les Mystérieuses Citées d’Or_.

        Francis noticed Arthur’s arrival and informed: “I put that on to make them wait. I planned to make a salad, but since Marianne isn’t among us, they’ll get pasta instead. I hope you don’t mind.”

        Arthur noticed the noodles, with various herbs and tomatoes, by the heating water.

        “Well, I approve that you resisted the temptation to show off with some ‘ _grande cuisine’_.” Snarked Arthur, “But you’ll have something of the sort for us tomorrow, don’t you?”

        Francis answered by rolling his eyes and sighing. He turned his attention to his cooking and started to put the noodles in the boiling water. Arthur overcame the desire to demand a proper answer and opted to join his offspring on the couch. On the TV screen, three kids were flying aboard what looked like a gigantic mechanical eagle.

        “Sooo, that’s interesting.” Lied Arthur, “The heroes are traveling all over the world in their giant eagle?”

        “Ts’not an eagle, Dad!” Shouted Amelia, “It’s a condo~w.”

        “A what?”

        “A condor.” Corrected Matthew “And they are in South America, with the Incas!”

        “And the Spanish!”

        “Ah yes indeed.” Arthur noticed the tittle on the VHS box, “It… makes senses.”

        “Esteban and Tao are beating the meanies, Dad.” Amelia informed him, “But Zia, she’s the Princess!”

        “Captain Mendoza is the one beating the meanies, Amy.” Matthew never let an occasion to contradict his sister slip, Arthur thought.

        “Well, but I like Esteban and Tao better. Captain’s an adult. He’s booo~wing.”

        “My, my… Is that so?” Arthur started, “He’s boring because he’s an adult? I hope that doesn’t mean I’m boring too?”

        Arthur regretted saying that the moment he saw the glance the twins gave him.

        “Yes, you are, Daddy.”

        “Yes! Ya never do fun with us like uncle Patwick or Tonton Fwancis, Dad!”

        “Oooh really?” Arthur said with a sour tone as he heard this flattering comparisons. He didn’t miss Francis’ snickering either.

        “Now, now children. Daddy may not be as funny as Patrick or I…” The tosser said with a wink, “But he’s the one who’s always here for you when you are sick like _Maman_ is right now. He brings you to school, he buys you clothes and toys, and he’s not always a grumpy sod like he is now, don’t he?” Arthur was surprised by Francis’ unexpected support, less so by the latter back-handed compliment… “So, he’s a bit boring but – hey – he’s a good dad, _oui ou non_?”

        “Yes, he is!” Said Matthew with an indignant voice, as if any hint of the contrary deserved nothing less.

        “Daddy’s bo~wing, but we love him!” Amy proclaimed and started to hug her father’s arm tightly. Not wanting to be left out, her brother clumsily climbed on top of her to embrace Arthur’s neck. Francis couldn’t help but chuckling at the sight of the twins enlacing their father, saying variations of “We love you!” with some damp kisses and giggles to bot. Arthur began to wrestle himself out of their grasps when he realized that they were mimicking their mother’s way with him when he acted sour.

        “Oh alright, thank you all but… come on, now stop. You two better not get too excited before meal. _Amy, I said stop!_ ” Arthur commanded. He grabbed his daughter from under her armpit and ignored her whining as he settled her firmly on his lap. “Matt, you stay still too. You two watch this show or do nothing else. How long till it’s ready, frog?”

        “Ten more minutes, _rosbif_.”

        “Good, carry on.”

 

        The following minutes were as quiet as they could be with the TV hollering the antique show from the 80’ties in the room. Arthur had to take Amelia’s hand out of her mouth and menacingly reminding her that he wanted her to stop chewing at her fingers, only to be answered by additional whining. When he heard his in-law putting the noodles in a pan with the chopped tomatoes, he bellowed:

        “Alright! Now we’re going to wash our hands and dress up the table.” He made sure his daughter landed on her feet as he swiftly stood up, “Matt, you heard me? Move your butt from the couch! To the bathroom now! Chop chop!” The twins were slowly making their way to it, their eyes still glued to the screen. Arthur reached for the remote.

        “Don’t! Take care of your kids and let the TV be.” Arthur side-eyed Francis who was looking at him with an expression of nearly-childish defiance. He interrupted his move, shrugged and went to the bathroom, grasping his children by the shoulders to make them move out of the room.

 

        A few minutes later and they were dressing the garden table on the mansion’s terrace. The sun was slowly beginning to set and was showering the flowery garden with a warm and welcoming light, perfectly suited for an evening in the midst of July. Arthur responded with a blunt “No” to his daughter’s demand to get “gwon-ups dishes” and had them sat just in time for Francis to arrive with the meal and a bowl of green salad.

        “We don’t have to start with the salad since the pasta is ready” Francis began, his in-law throwing an infuriating glare at Amelia who was tapping the table with her cutlery while making slurping sounds. “Arthur.” Francis addressed him, “Can you fill their plates while I go get fetch the other foodstuffs?”

        He didn’t wait for any answer and went back inside. Arthur started to serve his children, waiting until they properly asked for their food (“ _We may be in France, but we don’t forget manners!_ ”) and angrily hissing at them – Amelia especially – to wait for their uncle’s return to start eating. Luckily he didn’t took a lot of time to be back with a water jug, some bread, delicatessen, condiments and a bottle of _rosé_. He affected a surprised look when he saw his nephew and niece watching him with expectant eyes.

        “ _Et bien ?_ What are you waiting for? Dig in while it’s hot! _Bon appétit, tout le monde !_ ”

        The kid didn’t need to be asked twice and they started to hungrily devour their uncle’s cuisine. The latter sat down with a satisfied smile before noticing Arthur’s plate was still empty. He went to fill it before being interrupted.

        “No thanks, frog. I’m not feeling hungry tonight. The salad will do just fine.”

        “Arthur…” Francis stared at him with this condescending look he shared – as many other things – with his sister, and started to patronize him: “Arthur Kirkland, you come into _my house_ and you won’t even eat _my cuisine_? Will you ever stop being such a rube or do you intend to behave as a true gentleman, I wonder? Come on, I cooked that lovingly for you and your little hatchlings to…”

        “Fine!” Snapped Arthur, “Give me some!”

        Francis filled his plate with a smug smile and slow movements in order to enjoy his little victory, much to Arthur’s annoyance, before getting to his own.

        “ _Bon app’, rosbif !_ ”

        “Thanks, frog.” Mumbled Arthur as he swallowed a first bite of his pasta. It was delicious – of course it was – the _tagliatelle_ matched really well with the bits of tomatoes, shallots, basil and goat cheese Francis added and dampened in olive oil. He even thought of adding just enough salt to complete the ensemble’s savors.

        “So how is it? How do you like _Tonton_ ’s cuisine?”

        “I like it very much, Tonton. Thank you.” Matthew answered in a soft voice.

        “I looove it! I wanna some mo~we after!” Amelia shouted.

        “You’ll finish your plate first and take your time instead of wolfing it down.” Arthur went to wash his daughter’s mouth with her napkin before he noticed Francis expectantly staring at him, “It’s… very good, frog. Could use less oil though.”

        “Olive oil is excellent for the health, you know Arthur? Better use it that way than deep-fry anything like you Brits do”, he said with a mocking smile, Arthur elected to ignore. If he was to answer every single quip his wife and brother-in-law threw at him, he’d be up for years of endless torments at their hands, not unlike a mouse in cats’ paws.

        He took a moment to notice Francis presenting the wine bottle to him.

        “Want some? It’s _rosé_ from Anjou. It goes well with the meal and I know you like it.” He added with a wink.

        “What’s that, frog? A peace offering?”

        “Why not?” Francis said with an unusually serious tone that took Arthur by surprise. He moved his glass toward his in-law in response.

        “So be it, half-a-glass is enough, alright?”

        Francis smiled and started to carefully uncork the bottle. Once done, he filled Arthur’s glass at half-height before tending to his own. The Frenchman then raised his glass, inviting the Brit to do the same.

        “Well now, to my poor bed-ridden sister and beloved spouse of yours, your little spawns…” He said with an affectionate glance toward the children, “… and us both. _Santé_ , Arthur!”

        “Cheers.” Arthur said with a thoughtful expression. For once, there wasn’t any hint of mockery in Francis’ voice and eyes. They drank in sync.

 

        The twins completely ignored the whole scene and Amelia loudly asked for a second helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Les Mystérieuses Citées d’Or_ : (lit: The mysterious cities of gold) This is a Franco-Japanese animated series that aired in the 80ties, telling the adventures of three kids: Esteban, Tao and Zia in 16th century South America. This series is VERY popular among French people in their 30-40ties, my cousin even named her son after Tao. (further infos at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mysterious_Cities_of_Gold)  
>  "Et bien ?": Well?  
>  "Bon appétit, tout le monde !": Good appetite, you all!  
>  "Santé !": Cheers!
> 
> Y'all welcome to comment :)


	6. Du vin et des aventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bonding and siblings happen!

      “I don’t recall allowing you to leave the table…”

      Matt and Amy were both caught on the act of standing up from their chairs, they shared a quick glance and looked at their father with two pairs of puppy eyes.

      “We haven’t finished our meals yet!” Growled Arthur.

      “Well… Yes. But _we_ are finished, Daddy.” Answered Matthew.

      “Don’t you sass me, young man” Snapped Arthur, “And you’re going to pretend you’re not staying for the dessert? That’ll be unheard of, truly.”

      “Can we have our desserts now, then?” Asked Amelia, whose eyes lightened up at the mention of a dessert to add to all the pasta she swallowed.

      “We. Haven’t. Finished. Our. Meal. Yet!”

      “But we can’t just wait until you and Tonton are done! Whined Amelia, “You two keep talking.”

      “Nothing wrong with that as long as you don’t do it with a mouth full of food”, said Francis with his usual playful tone.

      “Buuuut…” tried Matthew before shriveling under his father’s gaze.

      “Listen Artie, we can let them be off to play in the garden until we get to the dessert.”

      “I don’t know if…” started Arthur.

      “We used to do that during family meals here. And you know how kids can be if you coerce them into staying at the table.” Added Francis.

      “Fine!” Snapped Arthur and the twins beamed. “You two can go play on the lawn, but _I don’t want to hear any ruckus_ , am I clear? You stay in the garden, no getting excited before bed and no disturbing your mother, understood?” The two children nodded solemnly at each of their father’s instruction. When he was done, Amelia caught Matthew’s hand and led him toward the backyard.

      “ _Zut_. I should have let the TV on, getting them in front of _Les Cités d’Or_ again would have kept them quiet.” Mumbled Francis.

      “Indeed. Well, too bad you didn’t thought if it right away, Froggy. Guess we’ll do that if they start any mess.”

      “Oh come on, they’re adorable! Why do you always expect the worse?”

      “Ah don’t you start! You sound like Marianne!” Francis smiled at his in-law’s observation, “I don’t expect the _worse_ , I just know what to expect from two kids this age. You know, _unlike you_ I’m raising them. I’m the one who deal with the booboos and the tantrums.”

      “You sound like you’re the one doing all the work.” Dryly observed Francis.

      “Now of course I don’t!” Arthur seemed offended by the comment but it sparked some thoughts, “It’s just… I feel like I’m always the one, you see, the _mean one_.” Arthur unconsciously waited a few second for a witty remark from Francis, but he didn’t say anything. On the contrary, he was being attentive, his head resting on his hand placed in front of his mouth, the eyes probing Arthur for more details.

      “Like, when I compared you to Marianne, It’s always like that. I’m the one being severe, strict, _mean_ … and then, she cuts the corners, she’s more lenient, she let them do as they want… Not all the time, of course! But you get the picture…”

      “Sounds like a good dynamic to me, good parent, “bad” parent…” Mockingly replied Francis, “It’s often like that, why do you get so worked up about that?”

      “Now you sound like her, _again_.” Retorted Arthur.

      “I mean… are you frustrated with that?” Asked Francis.

      Arthur looked down and frowned. The wine helping, he started to give it more thoughts. It felt like frustration alright, this feeling that all the most difficult interaction with their children was for him to deal with, while Marianne had the more affectionate and sweet moments. It was neither his fault nor hers that they had such contrasted personalities. Opposite attracts after all. But he was afraid. Afraid that his whole experience as a father will be reduced to this, that all what will be to be remembered will be a pair of frowning – thick – eyebrows and a shouting mouth. He didn’t want to be stuck in this position where he felt he would be unable to bond with his son and – especially – his daughter. That’s what he told Francis who listened pensively.

      “You should give yourself more credit, you know?” He finally said.

      “Pardon?”

      “You’re not a bad father, you know?” Francis started to say in all seriousness, “Your kids love you. They were very insistent about that just half an hour ago.” He added with a smile.

      “Well yes, I distinctly felt they were also making fun of me.” Drily retorted Arthur.

      “Nah, Arthur. They’re little Bonnefoy. That’s how we are and you know it. Not everyone can be as emotionally constipated as…” Francis chuckled when he saw Arthur’s indignant gasp, he was certain Marianne called him that once, “… some people are.” He added with a smile.

      “How elegant… Really.” Arthur crossed his arms and slouched on his chair a little, this conversation wasn’t going to lift him up.

      “But!” exclaimed Francis with the index raised. He took a sip of whine and spoke: “The most important thing is: they _trust_ you! Yes Arthur, they do.” Arthur was a little baffled by this statement he clearly wasn’t expecting. “When you were up with my sister, they kept saying that she’ll be fine because _you_ were taking care of her. Amy told me how you were staying at home with them when they got sick.”

      “You mean last February? Yes, well, I had to. Marianne was on a deadline and I’m… more tolerant when it comes to snot and the likes…”

      “Ah yes, well don’t let Marianne let you manage all the gross stuff either. My point is: you’re taking care of them. And I know kids, they’re not complicated. As long as you’re taking care of them, they like you. That’s all. They love you and they know they can count on you as much as on their mother. That’s the most important thing. That what makes you a good father for them.”

      Arthur was speechless. He wasn’t used to compliments that was certain, and certainly not from Francis whose favorite pastime since their childhood was apparently to relentlessly mock him at every occasion.

      “You… you think so?” Mumbled Arthur, “I mean… thank you I guess, but… well, it sounds like a good thing at least.”

      “ _Ouais_ , someone said… Someone…” They both drank their wine a bit too fast, “Anyway, when kids grows up they have all sort of changes around and inside them, so they need stable things so they can build themselves on solid foundations or something. That don’t mean they won’t rebel sometimes, because – you know – kids do that. But you’ll be here: grumpy daddy Arthur…”

      “Aw no don’t call me that, they _sang_ it to me in the car.” Arthur felt like he said a bit too much when he saw his in-law questioning look, but moved on: “So that’s a good thing in the end. I’m strict, but they need it.”

      “Yes well, but don’t work yourself up at every little thing, you know it’ll get worse when they’ll grow up.” Added Francis with a knowing smile.

      “Yes, I suppose so.” Arthur needed some time to process all of this. “Thank you, Francis. Turns out you can be nice sometimes.”

      “I dooon’t know what you’re talking about. I’m _always_ nice, Rosbif! More wine?”

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

      “Maaatt, you know how these flowehs are called?”

      Matthew tore his gaze from the little frog-shaped fountain and stared at the geranium her sister was pointing at.

      “No, I don’t. Why’re you always asking me all those questions?” asked Matthew.

      “Well, you’we always act like you’we soooo smawt”, explained Amy, obviously mocking him in a cartoonish way, handwaves and hip-rolling to boot, “So you must knooow, wight?” Amy smiled, waiting for her brother’s reaction, but he just stared at her with a frown.

      “Peh. At least, I can speak p ** _r_** ope ** _r_** ly, unlike someone who has to go to the doctor for that.” Snarked the young boy about what he knew to be one of his sister’s many sore point.

      “Yeah well! I… I’m not the one who’s always dragging his teddy beah~ around like a big BABY!”

      It was Matthew’s turn to be upset as he clang to Kumajirou.

      “I’M NOT! You’re the baby who wakes me up each time you wanna go peepee because you’re afraid of ghosts!”

      “Because they Aa-aauuugh!” A bumblebee just made its appearance. Amy started to panic and wave her arms frantically. “A BEE! A BEE! IT WILL STING ME!”

      “DON’T MOVE! IT STINGS IF YOU MOVE!” Since his sister didn’t seems ready to calm down, Matthew bolted behind her and held her arms. “Don’t move.” He repeated into her ear. Amy whined softly as the bumblebee was flying its fat little butt barely ten centimeter from her nose. The insect buzzed some more around the children before it decided to get back to the flowers. Both twins led out a loud sigh and Matthew released his grip on his sister’s arms. She moved away a few step, passed her hand on her eyes and turned to stare at her brother.

      “I… I wasn’t scawed. at. all.” She said in an affirmative tone. Matthew thought that she could have been more convincing without her trembling pout and the tears she clumsily whipped off her eyes. He elected to say nothing and went to pick up Kumajirou.

      “You can be scared of bees. They are real, unlike ghosts.” He said.

      “Ghosts awe real! Daddy said they exist. They awe dead people who stay on Earth fo’ business they haven’t finished yet!” Retorted Amelia.

      “ _Maman_ said it was not true.” Defiantly replied Matthew.

      “Well, Daddy does!”

      “They never agree on anything anyway.” Pensively observed Matthew.

      “Uh. It’s twue…” Amy was calming down and started to give it some thoughts, “Nah. They agwee often about when we awe naughty.”

      “But they always argue about if we should be grounded or not after that.”

      “Mam-Mam is always niceh. That’s because she’s the mommy, wight?”

      “Uh, I don’t know? Daddy and Aunty Blair told me Grandma was _way_ more severe than Daddy is.”

      “Weally? Then it must be because Daddy’s English?”

      “Why?” Matthew seemed baffled by this affirmation.

      “Mam-mam and Tonton awe Fwench! They awe nice. Daddy and Gwandma are English and they awe mean! It must be it. Mam-man said it once.” Amy said, proud of her little deduction.

      “Uhu.” Matthew chuckled, “I’m sure Maman said it just to bother Daddy, she always does.”

      “Do you think Mam-man and Daddy love each other?” A worried look was showing on Amy’s face and it extended to Matt’s as well.

      “What? Of course they do!”

      “But they always aw~gue…” A sad pout was now on the girl’s lips.

      “Yes. But we do too! And I do like you, even when you’re annoying. And Daddy always argue with his family too.” Replied Matthew. Amelia seemed a little bothered:

      “Well, I like you too bwo. But you’we annoying too… You’we always say things against of what I say just to botheh~ me.” She said with a whiny tone.

      “Because you never think before speaking. Half of the time, it’s stupid!” Retorted her brother.

      “And _you_ think too much. You can neveh decide of anything when we choose a game, so I have to choose it, even if Matt the smawt butt thinks it’s dumb!”

      Matthew didn’t answer back and just snorted with a frown. They have started to wander mid-way through their argument and now they were in the other side of the garden, at the edge of the old courtyard surrounded by two crumbling agricultural buildings.

      “It looks like a faw~m.” Amelia observed.

      “Tonton said the house was a farm before”.

      “Let’s see what’s inside!”

      “Daddy said to stay in the garden, Amy!”

      “But I want to see! Look!” Amelia pointed at the barn’s big wooden door. “It’s open! Tonton Fwancis would have closed it if it was dangewous! Let’s go!”

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

      “Are you listening to me, Frog? Watcha thinking about?” Asked Arthur as Francis was looking lost in his thoughts.

      “ _Hein_ ? No that’s just… I was wondering if I have closed the barn’s door properly after mowing the lawn this morning.” He replied.

      “And would it be a problem?” Asked Arthur.

      “Don’t think so. Even if the kids get in there. The old tools are behind a fence… Oh well, what did say about Ken Livingstone again?”

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

      “A TWACTO’!! MATT LOOK! IT’S A TWACTO’ LIKE WHEN WE WERE IN THE CAH’!!”

      “But it’s too little! Tractors are big!” Said Matthew with a surprised look.

      Amelia started to cautiously approach the vehicle. She inspected the giant bag behind it and opened it. Matthew strutted along to see more closely.

      “So? What is… AuGH!” The boy stumbled back as a handful of freshly cut grass was thrown at him by his laughing sister.

      “It’s a lawnmower, Mattie! Tonton Fwancis used it to cut the grass.” Proud of her discovery, the girl climbed on its seat, grabbed the wheel and pretended driving it while doing loud engine noises.

      Matthew, still upset at her for the prank she pulled on him, decided to ignore her. He placed his bear on a haystack and patted the grass away.

      “Look at you, Kumajiji! All dirty because of Amy. Yes, she’s mean.” He stepped back a little to admire his work and noticed how the rectangular haystacks were piled on each other up to the roof.

 

      After a little while, Amy became bored of her game and turned on her seat to look where her brother went. She only saw his bear on the hay, but no other signs of him.

      “Bwooo? Wheh~ awe youuu? You hiding in the hay?” Amelia rummaged into the loosened haystack, no Matthew here. “Come on! I don’t like when you’we hiding”.

      “I’m here.”

      “Uh? Wheh~?” Said Amelia while looking all around her.

      “UP here!”

      The little girl looked up and saw her brother atop the haystacks, waving at him. Amelia excitedly started to climb the pile to reach him.

      “Why you didn’t tell me?” She asked, halfway to the top.

      “You wouldn’t have listened anyway. And turned it into a racing too.”

      “Yes! And I would have won!” She said while hoisting herself at the top. “Ooh! It’s nice!”

      There was barely more than a meter of space between the hay and the roof. The dying evening light was piercing it through its many disjointed planks. In the dusty atmosphere of the barn, it looked like sideway pillars of warm light. Amelia lost herself admiring it, noticing all the weirds scribblings on the wooden beams, some engraved, others written with ink.

      “Mattie! Come have a look! What is that?” She asked when she saw her brother dusting off a piece of cloth he just found. He turned toward her and went to see, the graffiti she was pointing at. He wasn’t able to make any sense of the letters in the faint light but noticed several dates: 1923, 1962, 1987… His imagination started to run.

      “These… these are ancient _scriptures_ , Amy! Maybe it was the Incas who wrote it here!” Amelia made a little gasp at this idea and followed with a related thought:

      “Then thewe must be a tweasuh’! Matt, we must find it!”

      “Yes, we will!” Shouted Matthew, suddenly feeling way more confident than usual, “We will find the treasure and then the Great Condor! Follow me!” He wrapped the old red T-shirt he found as a cape around his shoulder, like Captain Mendoza, and ran to the edge of the haystack. He hesitated a moment before jumping off it into the lump of hay below.

      “YAAAY!” Showing way less hesitation, Amelia followed suit and landed right on Kumajirou. Matthew didn’t seem to mind, he was trying to get up, giggling at his little stunt. Even into the hay, a three meter jump wasn’t a light feat.

      Amelia was faster at getting up and landed a hand to her brother. While he was dusting himself up, his sister was contemplating the rusty farming tools on their racks behind a chicken fence.

      “Matt, come help me!” Amelia said as she was pulling on the fence, “We needs the weapons to beat up the baddies!”

      Although high on adrenaline, there was still some common sense into Matthew’s mind and the idea of his sister running around with a rusty pitchfork looked immediately and utterly bad in his eyes. He grabbed Amelia’s hand and waved his head.

      “Nah Amy! It’s the Bad guys that use weapons!” Amelia’s eyes widened at the affirmation and nodded in agreement, “We’ll just take this.” He said pointing at some sticks – former farm tools handles – lying on the ground.

      “Okay! Sticks awe good too! Oh no…”

      “What, Amy?”

      “I’ve got black stuff all over my hands, look!” Amelia said and Matthew could see the sludge from the lawnmower on her palms. He gasped:

      “Be careful not to let it on your dress or Daddy will be _very_ angry!”

      “Oh gosh! Wheh~ I wipe it?” Amy unconsciously raised her hands to her face and left to black trail on her cheeks before realizing it.

      “Careful! He won’t be happy if you have it on your face either!”

      “Aw no!” Shouted Amy, “CWAP!”

      Matthew took a few step backward, looking bewildered at his swearing sister. She was furiously trying to get the sludge off, only to spread it further on her hands and face. Her frustration was growing until she saw herself in the blind spot mirror by the doors’ frame. She smiled and exclaimed:

      “It’s like I’ve got Wah~ paints! Like the Indians!”

      “Oh! You’re right! Hey I want some too!”

      “Hewe you awe!” Amy picked the sludge that hasn’t been completely stretched yet and traced two black lines on her brother’s cheeks. They picked their sticks and smiled at each other.

      “Now we are ready for our adventure! I’m Captain Mendoza and I’m going to find the big treasure of the city of gold!” Matthew declaimed in the most bombastic way his little voice could manage.

      “I’m ZIA! And I’m going to find it first with the Great Condow!”

      And they rushed out of the barn.

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

      “Can you believe this wanker? He dragged our arses into a goddamn war in Iraq, made us gobble all the Yankees’ lies and now he expect to stay in office? Fuck him!”

      Francis nodded, listening to his in-law drunkenly ranting about British politicians proved to be more entertaining than he could have ever thought. Starting with his memories of Thatcher, to London’s mayor Ken Livingstone and the actual Premier about which he has no short amount of venom to spit. Francis noted that no-one, from the Tories to the Labour, were spared.

      “Hé hé hé, yes. I still remember De Villepin’s speech at the UN assembly. I was in New-York back then you know? Part of his staff.”

      “Uh? You didn’t caught some of Powell’s mean anthrax he brought?” Snarked Arthur.

      “Nope. It was fake anyway.” Answered Francis.

      “Really?!”

      “Really.”

      “Fuck.”

      “Well, they weren’t stupid to the point of bringing a vial of deadly pathogen into that kind of assembly, weren’t they?”

      “Omph. They’re _Americans_ you know, Frog? Common sense isn’t exactly flooding them, look at the dumbarse they re-elected!”

      “Right. So, who do you think will replace Blair in office?”

      “What?” Arthur blinked a few time, trying to bring some composure to his cloudy mind, “My sister won’t quit her job, she don’t even work in an office”.

      “Not your sister, _ducon_! Tony Blair. You know, your favourite twat-in-chef.”

      “Ah, him? I’m not sure…” Arthur took a few seconds to think about it, took a sip of wine from his glass – his fourth already – scratched his throat and mumbled: “I think… Gordon Brown, probably. Seems a decent fellow, more honest than Blair, not that it’s a feat. We won’t know until next year I think. Better a Scotsman than the twat-in-chef…” Said Arthur while bringing his glass to his lips.

      “Well, the election that we’ll have will be interesting too… Some candidates are not very inclined to carry on our usual foreign policy…

      “What you mean the hyperactive runt? What’s is name again?”

      “Sarkozy.”

      “Ah yes.” Arthur had a sardonic laugh, “Chirac betrayed everyone and now _he_ got backstabbed, _again_. Serves him right.”

      “Probably…” Francis had as much wine as Arthur and was feeling it, the tiredness of having cleaned the whole house and tended to the garden was showing as well. He started to doze a little. Before thinking of bed, he noticed he couldn’t hear any noise from the garden.

      “ _Euh_ … Arthur?”

      “Ya know, Francis? I don’t dislike you as much as I thought I did. I mean…”

      “Thank you, but…”

      “Ush! Let me finish. You’re kind of a poser, right? And a wanker. But that comes with being French. Now! You’ve been awfully nice this evening to me and all… and…” Arthur seemed lost in his thought for a moment and Francis was tempted to interrupt him, the panic starting to grow in his chest. “And I think you’re fine! Really! Despite you being French and my brother-in-law. If you keep going like that I can even start to grow fond of you, can you even imagine?”

      “I’m having a hard time…”

      “ _Zygatly_! Although you two are so bloody similar, it always confused me when we were kids…”

      “Yes, I remember. But…”

      “Now my point is… You’re fine! I’ll say this again. And – right now – I’m glad to have you as my brother-in-law”.

      Arthur have been saying that with a sincere smile. In a way, Francis was touched and was happy that his efforts at peace offering was so well received. It meant this kind of activity, drunken political debate, was a good one to win Arthur’s affection. But he wasn’t sure what was coming next would allow that much bonding…

      “Thank you, Arthur. I’m happy that you think that way and, you know, for all the hard time I give you I appreciate the fact that you are good to Marianne and your children, but now they are precisely the problem… Where are they?”

 

      The sun just set. Arthur dropped his glass, his heart dropped in his chest and reality painfully dropped on his intoxicated head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to leave some comments!  
> Arthur and Francis' dialog are a tribute to the years when some of us started their political education!


	7. Jeux d'enfants et peurs d'adultes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much fooling around and freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It took me a while but here it is!  
> As usual, the translations are in the end-notes!
> 
> Enjoy!

            After a little run from the barn to edge of the wood, Matthew and Amelia started panting. They stopped running one after the other in order to catch their breath. A sudden realisation fell on Matthew and he exclaimed:

            “Oh no! I forgot Kumahiro in the barn!”

            “Taaa Mattie! You always fowget things!” replied his sister.

            “I should go get him.” He turned toward the barn but Amelia stopped him.

            “Nah Mattie” she said with the roughest voice she could muster, “Whewe we go it’s _too dangewous_! Betteh he’s safe back hewe!”

            Matthew was initially taken aback by his sister behaviour but was quick to catch on:

            “Uh yeah! We can’t risk endangering civilians in our mission!”

            “What is it ou’ mission again, Mattie?”

            “Ah uuuh… To find… To find the treasure, Amy!”

            “Yes! But whewe is it then? Do you think it’s in the woods? Thewe’s a fence we can’t…”

            “Ush!” Matthew put his hands on Amy’s mouth and both listened until they heard their names cried in the distance.

            “Someone’s looking fo’ us!” Amelia frantically said.

            “They must be monsters!” Amelia gasped at her brother’s remark, “We must escape!”

            “But whewe?”

            “The woods! We’ll go in the woods! Look!” As he said that, Matthew pointed to a spot where the old fence has been damaged: the nets have been torn from the pole and the ground below has been dug as if some animal was trying to sneak inside or out.

            “Yay! Thewe’s a passage! Let’s go Mattie!”

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

            “Relaaax. They couldn’t have gotten very far. Besides, the gate to the park is closed, I’m sure of it. So they won’t be able to sneak into the woods.”

            “Aha. Oh you don’t know them. You don’t know them.” Arthur replied.

            The young father was biting his nail. The temptation to yell their names again was strong but he couldn’t take the risk to wake up his beloved and involving her in this mess. Giving Francis another occasion to tell him to stay calm was also a strong argument against doing so.

            “ _Les enfants, Matthieu, Amélie !_ We’re going to start having dessert! Ice cream!” Bellowed Francis, he shrugged when he saw Arthur bewildered look, “What? It’s worth trying.”

            “If the perspective of ice cream doesn’t bring Amelia back it’s that she’s too far away to hear it!” The panic was setting into Arthur as the night did, he didn’t even had the mental strength to react to Francis’ use of his children’s French names.

            “Okay listen Artie, better we split up for now. Keep looking around the garden, they may be playing hide-and-seek. I’ll go turn the outside lights on so we can see once it turns really dark. Are you alright with that?”

            “Y… Yes. I think so.” How Francis managed to maintain his cool and even think that they can’t find the kids because of a stupid game of hide-and-seek was beyond him. He’d like to see how well he fares if he ever get his own set of brats, ah! “Okay, you go do that and I’ll keep looking.”

            “That’s the spirit! We’ll find them, you’ll see.” Said Francis with a tap on his shoulder.

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

            The park by the mansion was a half-abandoned artificial forest, the kind that was created in the middle of the 19th century to serve as a hunting reserve. The pine, oak and beech trees used to be planted on a regular pattern but now several of them had fallen due to tempests and decay. Occupying the space left were bushes of briars and hazel over the fallen trunks, young ash and birch trees were growing between the older denizens of the forest. The light was dim but the children’s young eyes could see enough to walk without problem. The full moon slowly rising wasn’t giving any light yet but it was certain that she’ll provide enough light under the leaves once the night would truly fall.

            The twins keep running, their clothes had been torn when they sneaked under the fence but they didn’t care much, their carefree laughs were echoing among the trees. It didn’t take long for their breath to be cut short. The running turned into a walk and they eventually stopped.

            “Whew. We… We stop he’we wight? I see you… you need it!”

            “You… need it… too, Amy.” moaned Matthew, bent in two to calm a side stitch.

            Amy let her brother recuperate and started to examine their surroundings. The forest was calm, nothing much could be heard save from the wind in the canopy, some birds and Matthew’s painful wheezing.

            “What do you think thewe is like animals hewe, Mattie?” Asked Amelia.

            “Uh”, Matthew stood up, “Animals of the forest? Like rabbits? Foxes? Wolves…”

            “Wolves?!” a hint of panic could be heard in his sister’s voice.

            “No not wolves!” Matthew answered frantically, “There isn’t any in France anymore! And no bears either!” The lack of bears made the little boy a bit sad.

            “So there is nothing dangewous? Too bad! I would have pwotected ya, Mattie!” boasted Amelia.

            “Right… and If there’s ghosts I’ll tell ‘em to go shoo” Snarked Matthew.

            “STOP. IT.” Amelia yelped and stomped on the ground.

 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>> 

 

            “Okay, calm down old boy.” Arthur muttered to himself. The search in the garden didn’t yield any results. Seeing how loose the fence around the park was, his children could have very well gone into the wood, it wouldn’t surprise him. For once he was happy that the French had hunted all their super predators to extinction save for some bears in the Pyrenees, it was a concern gone, unless…

            “Frog!” Barked Arthur at Francis who was tinkering the old fuse box controlling the garden’s lights, “Your fence is all shit and they might have gone in the wood!”

            “You think so? _Zut_. I’ll go fetch the flash lights after that.”

            “Hey, tell me: boars aren’t nocturnal, aren’t they?”

            “ _Heuuu_ …” Francis was eyeing sideways with a look of wonder and concern. Arthur felt his body temperature dropping. “They are a bit of both. But I never saw any track nearby, don’t worry. They prefer raiding the corn fields. The biggest thing they might encounter will be foxes… or the neighbour’s cat.”

            “What if the foxes have RABIES!?!” yelped Arthur.

            “Arthur! The last case of rabies breakthrough was decades ago!” Francis objected, “Look, I’m worried too but we’ll find them! Whole. I promise, there is no danger here.”

            “Right. Right. Sorry…” Arthur took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to lash out at Francis, he acknowledged he had to retain his reason. His in-law did his best to be agreeable this evening and remained helpful no matter what. “Alright. I’m going to check the barn.”

            “What, I didn’t…”

            “Yes, you didn’t close it!” Snapped Arthur as he was on his way.

 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>> 

 

            The little girl’s freak out made Matthew laugh until he heard a ruffling in the nearby bush. Both twins went silent and stared at it until a cat emerged. The feline was clearly upset by the noise the children were making, its tail was wagging in swift movements and its back was slightly arched, through its eyes, the cat was glaring daggers at the twins who disturbed its hunt but they were more interested in its tabby fur.

            “It’s a kitty!” Whispered Matthew.

            “Nah. Looks at the strips…” Pointed Amelia with a mischievous tone.

            Matthew gasped as the cat let out a hiss, “It’s a ti-ger!” The boy put an emphasis on each syllable, he was being dragged back in their fantasy once again, and affected a falsely afraid tone “What should we do?”

            “Flight is useless,” growled Amelia, trying to sound like an action-movie hero, “We must take the fight to the enemy! CHAAAWGE!!”

            Matthew yelled as well. Both sprang their arms up and started to charge the poor animal. The cat hissed in panic and ran for its life. The children chased it on a dozen meters before giving up. The tabby was fast and loosed no time in hiding in some thick sets of bushed, the previous running left a tool on the twin’s legs and they soon collapsed on the forest ground.

            “Ah… Ah… We won, Mattie… The beast was scawed!”

            “Ye… Yeah… We’re the… scary… ones!” Panted Matthew. They lay down on the mat of dead leaves for several minutes, trying to catch their breath before Amelia sat up, followed by her brother.

            “It’s getting dawk… Maybe we should get back to the house?” Amelia pointed out.

            “Mmh… Yes. I think we should.” Matthew answered, he haven’t noticed how dusk was slowly fading toward the night and started to feel a little afraid. Amelia stood up and offered her hand to her brother who took it. Together they started to wander toward the direction they thought the mansion was in. They stumbled into a hedgehog along the way. The spiky animal curled itself into a ball and squeaked in fear when the children poked it with some sticks they found nearby.

            “Look! It’s wetting itself!” Matthew exclaimed when he saw the puddle that were forming under the animal. 

            “Oh no!” gasped Amelia, “We should stop! It means it’s afraid! Drop the stick, Mattie!” Her brother obeyed and let go of it like his sister, she squatted closer to the little animal, “We’we sowwy little hedgehog, we just wanted to see you out of your spikes that’s all.” Amelia went to try and pet it, but stopped herself an inch away.

            “It’s not a good idea to pet a hedgehog, Amy.” Reminded Matthew.

            “Well, I know”, she stood up and took her brother’s hand again, “let’s leave it alone, ‘kay?”

            “Okay! Goodbye Mr. Hedgehog!”

            “Buh-Bye!”

            The twins receded a few meters and stood still out of the animal’s view. Soon, it started to let its muzzle out, sniffed the air and uncurled itself before hurrying away to safety.

            “We’re going to tell Daddy and Tonton we saw a hedgehog!” Exclaimed Matthew.

            “Yeah! But we didn’t pat it, because we’we not dumb!” boasted Amelia.

            “Well, you tried to do it!”

            “Well, I stopped!”

            “How are we going to get back? I can barely see anything!” complained Matthew.

            “No problem! A heroine is always prepared!” boasted his sister with a grin as she pulled out the pendant she wore around her neck to exhibit a small flashlight.

            “Huuuh… You big baby! You brought your nightlight with you! _Maman_ told you that you shouldn’t use it anymore!”

            Amelia’s sole answer was to turn her flashlight on, blow a raspberry at her brother and pull his arm as she resumed walking.

            They were going on their way for several minutes when Matthew started to worry if they were lost or not.

            “Nah! Look thewe’s light here!” Matthew had to squint to see them.

            “Do you think it’s _Tonton_ ’s house?”

            “Well, if it’s not… people will help us get back. I think… Let’s go!”

 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>> 

 

            “At bloody last!” mumbled Arthur. Francis finally managed to turn the lights on. Now Arthur was able to see in the old barn by opening its doors. He was glad to see that the tools were indeed safely disclosed behind a closed fence.

            “Matt! Amy! Are you here?” Arthur was trying to conceal the anger and worry in his voice.  “Your uncle and I have been looking for you both since half-an-hour! If you’re here you better come out real quick!”

            He stayed silent a minute hoping to hear something. No response.

            Arthur sighed and was about to get out when he saw his son’s white teddy bear on the hay.

 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>> 

           

            “Whoa. The house weally looks like Tonton’s.”

            “Because _it is_ , Amy! Look! It’s our car!”

            “Aw wight! Let’s get in. I want desse’t!” said Amelia.

            Back in the garden, the children fell in awe before the light. Francis turned on _all_ of them, from the ground light to the art-déco lampposts and even the Christmas decorations he and his sister couldn’t be assed to remove after the holidays.

            “It’s prettyyy! Why are all the lights on? It’s not Christmas?” Wondered Matthew.

            “Maybe it’s because Daddy and Tonton have a su’pwise for us?” Guessed Amy.

            “Or it’s just fun?”

            “Yeah, it’s… Look!!” Amy suddenly shouted while shaking her brother’s shoulder. Disoriented by the extreme light pollution a firefly was flitting around the lamppost. Its light green glow still visible nonetheless. Soon many moths and other insects swarmed the garden. Their clumsy flights before the lights made them look unreal in the summer night.

            “Do you believe thewe is faiwies like Daddy says, Mattie?”

            “Maybe! That would be cool!” He left a small gasp “That’s why they turned all the light on! To lure them!”

            Amelia gasped as well, “We must hide then! They won’t come if they can see us! Come!”

            With little bouts of giggles, they hid between a topiary and a garden table. Their eyes peeled, they observed the insect for any sign of the fair folk’s arrival.

            But Francis was the one who came. Walking toward the wood, he was holding a pair of flashlights and was looking nervously all around him, without seeing the children.

            “Heck. Why’d they light it all if they walk awound like that?” muttered Amelia.

            “He won’t find any fairy that way.” Whispered Matthew

            “Should we tell him?”

            “Nah. He’s going, we stay hidden and when we see the fairies first we’ll tell them.”

 

            They stayed put under the table for some minutes when they heard footsteps again.

            “Dawn adults! Why they can’t twy and not make any noise?” Amelia grumbled and Matthew nodded in approval. The _darn_ adult was their father. Arthur was holding Kumajirou at arm length, he seemed in a state of shock and was ranting.

            “The worst. I am the worst. This holiday is the worst. Bloody peasant. Bloody migraine. And now I managed to…” a sob seemed to lose its way in his throat, “My own kids… Oh my god.”

            “What he is saying?” Asked Matthew.

            “He’s sca’wing the faiwies” angrily muttered his sister.

            “A failure. That’s what I am. I fail as a husband and as a father. Matter of time before I fail my job too, I already failed my family. My little ones are somewhere, alone, in the dark…” Arthur looked an instant at Kumajirou, the bear’s empty bead eyes were reflecting his owns. In a sudden fit of rage, he threw the plushy and started to yell. “I’M THE WOORST. WHY?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? OH MY GOOOD!! GIVE ME BACK MY CHIL…”

            “DAD! Ush!”

            Arthur stopped his crying at once and looked in front of him. Amelia, with some kind of war paint on her face and on her hands, her dress tattered in many places, was staring at him in disapproval and Matthew was running after is teddy bear. Both were covered in twigs and dead leaves.

            “You… You…” babbled Arthur in astonishment.

            “Stop yelling! If you do thewe won’t be any faiwies!” She lectured him.

            “Yeah! You have to be silent or the lights are useless.” Added Matthew who was coming back with his bear, with war paints of his own and a dirty rag tied around the shoulders.

            Arthur wasn’t paying attention to their childish game, tears started to gather on his eyes. He lost it when they pointed out that too much noise will wake _Maman_ up too.

            “WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?!”

            The twins were taken aback by the sudden shouting, the realization that he was looking after them and the vulgarity on top of that.

            “I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOST! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!! I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU TWO EVER AGAIN!”

            Francis was coming to see what the commotion was about and let out a huge sight of relied when he saw the children.

            “I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE GARDEN! BUT YOU WENT IN THE GODDAMN WOODS, DON’T YOU?! WHY???”

            The children seemed paralyzed and were looking at their father with a combination of fear and guilt in their teary eyes. Sobs and spasms were starting to overtake them.

            “YOUR UNCLE AND I LOOKED AFTER YOU FOR AN HOUR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? DO YOU!?”

            Arthur stopped a moment to catch his breath. His two children were now crying as well, heads down. Matthew bawled: “We… We’re sorry! *hic* We were… just… playing!”

            “We… didn’t… wanted… to make… you… angwy… Daddy!” Amelia stammered.

            His children’s distress was slowly draining Arthur of all his anger. Relief finally flooded him along with an unrelenting feeling of love and protectiveness for the two little buggers who were the light and the headache of his life. Tears were rolling on his cheeks as well now. He dropped on his knees and hugged Matthew and Amelia into a tight embrace.

            “I was so worried I thought I was going to die.” His voice was now broken, but softer as well, “If anything happen to you, I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle it. Please… don’t ever do that to me ever again!”

            The twins nodded in unison, still crying on his shoulders.

            Francis was looking at the scene with mixed feeling of exasperation and affection. He crumbled on a nearby garden chair and mumbled:

            «  _Et ben la vache… Bon. Tout est bien qui finit bien !_  »

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>> 

 

            The conjunction of weariness and that peculiar kind of obeisance that children have when they know their parents are upset, allowed Arthur to get his twins into the shower without any fuss for once. Scrubbing the sludge off Matthew and especially Amelia was no small task but it was definitely made easier by the kids’ will to cooperate.

            When Francis was finished clearing the table and doing the dishes, he found Arthur slumped on the couch, half-asleep, a child on each leg, resting on their father.

            “What an evening, right.” Whispered Francis, in case his nephew and niece were already asleep, “I hope they won’t come up with anything of the sort again.”

            “Yeah. Same…” Arthur was absent-mindedly stroking his son’s head. Both children were asleep now. “I should get them to bed.”

            “ _Non non_ … Let me do it! You’ve done enough and you need your sleep too. Go join Marianne, I’ll handle it.” Arthur didn’t have any strength left to contradict his brother in-law and watched silently as he took Matthew and Amelia in his arms, whispered a « _A demain !_ » before bringing them to their room.

            Arthur stayed a moment on the couch, nearly dozed off, and decided to get to his own room.

 

            Cautious to open the door without make it creak too much, Arthur sneaked in the bedroom the best he could. Deciding to report his shower for the morrow, he simply dropped is pants and shirt before lying on the bed. He took a deep breath before feeling a hand landing on his chest.

            “Oh no… I’m sorry honey, I awoke you…”

            Marianne just kissed his cheek and cuddled with him. “You didn’t. And I feel way better now.” She comforted him with a soft voice, “Thought you all were a bit noisy this last hour. What happened?”

            “Ugh. The kids went on an “ _adventure_ ”…There was an Hedgehog and...” Croaked Arthur, using the words Amelia did in the shower. “I… panicked a bit.”

            “After dark? I wouldn’t have been happy with that either. But more fear than arm, right?”

            “Uh-uh…”

            “You’re a good father, _mon lapin_.” Marianne kissed him as she said that and cuddled even closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Arthur enlaced her and felt a warm feeling of comfort overcoming him as a feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • « _Les enfants_ » : Children  
>  • « _Zut !_ » : Gosh! Darn! Heck! ...  
>  • « _Et ben la vache… Bon. Tout est bien qui finit bien !_ » : Holly cow… Well. All’s good in the end !
> 
> As every writer, I thrive on nice comments! Don't hesitate to tell if you enjoyed it and to point out any mistakes too!


	8. Un si beau soir d'été - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog

      It was nine in the morning when Arthur was dragged off his sleep by noises downstairs. Sounds of struggle and laughter. Arthur groaned and immediately thought of his children. Without noticing that Marianne, usually a sleepyhead, wasn’t on his side anymore. He jumped out of the bed into his trousers and hurried downstairs.

      The noise was coming from the game room. Gritting his teeth, Arthur was readying himself to separate the twins until he noticed something odd.

      Matthew and Amelia don’t usually argue in French.

      « _Vas-yyy ! Ça fait des plombes que tu l’as et t’es nul ! Laisse-le-moi !_ » This was Marianne’s voice.

      «  _Que dalle ! T’y a joué pendant une heure c’est mon tour ! Pis t’avais pas la migraine hier soir, hein ?_  »

      «  _Je l’ai plus maintenant._ _T’as eu l’ordi toute la semaine ! Rend-moi le joystick !_  »

      «  _Naaan !_ »

      “What the hell are you doing you two?”

      The French twins turned to look at Arthur with the falsely surprised air of children who don’t really care that they have been caught. They somehow have managed to revive an antique Amiga 500 and were playing games on it. Marianne was on top of Francis, trying to steal the joystick from him. The pixelated character it was controlling was repeatedly jumping on the screen.

      “How old are you really?” Sneered Arthur, “Arguing over this dinosaur of a video game? How about you go out and play in the sun, uh?”

      Arthur didn’t really realised how fatherly his lecture sounded until his wife and her brother replied in the most childish way possible. They stuck their tongues out at him and parroted him, giggling all the way.

      “I can’t believe it…” Arthur was astonished, “You both are lucky the kids aren’t here to…”

      “Daddy? They’we doing what?” Amelia asked in a sleepy voice.

      Both she and Matthew were standing behind the door frame and looked with confusion their mother and uncle making faces at their father.

      «  _Bonjour, mes chéris ! Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec_ Daddy _pendant que je botte les fesses de Tonton !_  » Laughed Marianne. «  _Dans tes_ _rêves !_  » was Francis’ response.

      “As insufferable as ever… Come with me, kids. Let’s leave them at their stupid game and get breakfast.”

      “What game?” Matthew meekly asked.

      “Some old junk for adults who want to forget what being responsible means, I guess.” Grumbled Arthur in answer.

 

      Meanwhile, Francis let out a high-pitched scream when Marianne started to spit drool in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • « _Vas-yyy ! Ça fait des plombes que tu l’as et t’es nul ! Laisse-le-moi !_ » : "Come ooon! You’ve been playing for hours and you suck at it! Let me have it!"  
>  • « _Que dalle ! T’y a joué pendant une heure c’est mon tour ! Pis t’avais pas la migraine hier soir, hein ?_ » : "Zilch! You’ve played for an hour, now it’s my turn! Besides didn’t you use to have a migraine last evening, eh?"  
>  • « _Je l’ai plus maintenant. T’as eu l’ordi toute la semaine ! Rend-moi le joystick !_ » : "I don’t have it anymore! You had the computer the whole week! Give me back the joystick!"  
>  • « _Naaan !_ » : "Naaah!"  
>  • « _Bonjour, mes chéris ! Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec Daddy pendant que je botte les fesses de Tonton !_ » : "Good morning, my darlings! Go eat your breakfast with Daddy while I kick Uncle’s butt!"  
>  • « _Dans tes rêves !_ » : "In your dreams!"
> 
> Thanks for staying till the end! You are great!  
>  _Bisous à tous !_


End file.
